1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power adapter device, and more particularly to a power adapter device provided with a mouse pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
A notebook computer is typically provided with a touch pad, which allows a user to control a cursor on the screen. However, for many users used to using a mouse, an external mouse would be required, in which, it is necessary to find an operation region for operating the mouse after the notebook computer is positioned. It is not difficult to find an operation region when the notebook computer is placed on a desk, but it would be inconvenient if the notebook is placed on the lap.
Currently, some manufacturers have devoted their efforts to research and develop a solution to the above problem, for example, by providing a mouse pad for placing a mouse at a base of the notebook computer. However, the current design still needs to be improved. For example, the base of the notebook computer is bulky, making it difficult to carry the notebook computer, which is originally intended to be portable. Therefore, how to design a mouse pad that is useful for a notebook computer without substantially creating an additional burden when carrying the notebook computer is the goal to be achieved by the present invention.